The Boy from Above
by leomonta
Summary: He came floating down the stream, held in the hands of a woman who had long since passed away. The young boy, Link as we called him, held the holy mark of the Triforce on his left hand. Surely he was granted to us from the goddesses above. A Zelda take on the classic Japanese folk tale Momotarou.


**Prologue- The Boy from Above.**

Once upon a time in the distant land of Hyrule, there lived an old couple. The couple lived on the outskirts of the town, Ordon. It was love at first sight when they met, and since then they have been inseparable with their passionate love. But no matter how long the two continued to love each other the couple was unable to produce offspring. So for years the couple lived by themselves on a little hill by a stream, hoping that one day the Goddesses would grant them a child. Years past and the couple grew older and older, yet still no child was born.

Until one day.

On a day like any other the couple woke to the rising sun and began their daily jobs. The husband tended to his flock of goat while the wife did her daily shores.

The woman gathered up dirty clothes and brought them down to the stream. With a bucket of clothes by her side and the stream at her knees she began her work of beating out stains and dirt from the the worn clothes.

By the time the sun rose high into the sky the woman with graying hair was just about finished with her laundry when she noticed a young woman floating down the stream. The woman wore a matted black robe that encased her entire body. In her hands she held a tightly wrapped bundle she didn't let go of, even in the time of her death. For by the time the woman had waded over to her, her pulse had long since stopped. Her lips had turned purple and her skinned a ghastly white on a face that once would have been considered gorgeous. It was such a shame to see such a young life dissapear.

Abandoning her chores, the old woman carried the maiden back onto the shore, a trail of blood seeping from the gash on her stomach. The old woman looked at the young maiden and ushered a prayer for the woman. One that would allow safe passage into the after life and for better beginings there. The poor lady had died young, and gudging by the gnash at her side, it had been done by the hands of a bokoblin. The horrible monsters had brought death to even such an innocent lady.

The woman stood to walk back to the farm and grab her husband to help bury the woman when she heard the distinct cry of a baby. She quickly knelt before the woman again. The sound was coming from the bundle held tightly against her chest. The old woman carefully removed the cold hand and lifted the package from them. With gentle hands she uncovered to bundle to witness a small pile of life. A little baby was pressed between the layers of clothing, crying in a soft voice. The woman shushed the upset child and slowly rocked it until it looked up at her and giggled.

The baby wiggled its left arm out of the loosely bound cloth and held out its left hand and laughed in its adorable voice. The old woman grasped the small hand between the forefinger and thumb shaking it up and down, laughing along with the baby.

In her hand she noticed the golden mark placed upon its tiny hand. Three golden triangles stacked on top of one another to produce a larger triangle. The mark of the triforce was on this young boys hand. The holy mark of the godesses. Truly he was a blessing from above.

The old couple later decided to name the boy Link, as he was their link to the heavens.

And this is where our story begins.

* * *

**So if you couldn't tell this story is based off of the Japanese folk tale 'Momotarou', or Peach Boy in English. I'll be taking bits and pieces from other Zelda games to make the plot fit, but man, I can't believe no one has done something like this, it's such and easy plot.**

**If you haven't read my other story, You Are Our Hope, please do, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Ask question, give me your two cents and what not of what you think. If you don't know what to write about that answer my questions.**

**1) Currently, what two games am I referencing?**

**2) Traditionly in the tale of Momotarou, Momotarou traveling companions are a pheasant, a dog, and a monkey. Considering Zelda, who do you think the the companions will be?**

**LoZ is property of Nintendo and what not.**  
**And uh, Momotarou belongs to Japan...?**


End file.
